Episodes with my Fan Arts
Tough Love Butch (RRB) comes into contact with Barbarian (GGG). He has a flirtatious gleam in his eye. His counterpart realizes what he is doing. Barbarian brutally beats Butch and whams him against a nearby wheelbarrow. The Talking Dog comes by and laughs loudly at Butch's pain. But, Brick and Boomer come. Even the strongest girl can't defeat all of them, so Barbarian calls Bombshelle and Banisha to help her. Butch has recovered from his pain. Bombshelle uses her ponytail like a snake and constricts Brick, who just rips out. Banisha grabs Boomer by the leg and swings him around, then judo flipping him. Barbarian goes ballistic and socks Butch with more ferocity than she ever had. Brick whams Bombshelle, and Boomer kicks Banisha hard. Butch throws Barbarian into a Dumpster. But somehow, the GangsterGrounds and RowdyRuffs don't show any pain. Barbarian, covered in sludge, gets up with her sisters. Bombshelle turns into a tornado and knocks all three boys down. Banisha whips Boomer with her pigtails. Barbarian picks up all the boys and throws them into the Dumpster. Then the GGG's jump on them. Butch apologizes to Barbarian for being a nuisance, who reluctantly forgives him. Plasma Power! Elly is walking into her classroom when she spots Berserk behind her in line. She feels a yank on her cap. Explode bends over to pick up her books when Brat tickles her slyly. Brute is kicking Execute's shins. During recess, Berserk is stealing desserts from snacker's food bags. Brat is showing bad sportsmanship, and Brute is bullying. That's when a green spitball hits each of them. Execute is laughing her eyeballs out and is holding a green Post-It pad. Then, the two Punk teams start fighting. Elly tears out Berserk's ribbons and uses them as whips, hitting her. Explode tackles Brat and sits on her. Execute grabs Brute by the hair and sends her flying into a mud puddle. The PowerPunks made a comeback. Berserk yanked off Elly's cap and flicked her face with it. Brat threw Explode into a wall. Brute started pounding Execute. Then, the PlasmaPunks got up and started tornadoing their foes. It is time to go inside, and the day is saved. Dynamite Fight The DynamiteDare Girls are playing outside when some 'BurlyBuff Boys' swoop down and attack them. Their names were Bronze, Band, and Bull. The boys started fighting. Bronze threw Block into a wall. Band repeatedly slapped Banshee, who got too angry to speak. Bull tackled Base and punched her in the face. Block tells her sisters to "Go get 'em!" She beats Bronze and pushes him into a hole. Banshee lifts Band and throws him down. Base brutally combats Bull with repeated hard punches. The Boys are defeated, and all is well. Butch Girl Butch is combatting with the GangsterGround Girls, summoned to beat him up. Brick and Boomer kidnap Barbarian and Butch is forced to disguise himself as her by copying her hair and wearing an identical outfit. But Bombshelle and Banisha soon realize "Barbarian" is an imposter, because Butch acted very girlie and passive, unlike tomboyish and violent Barbarian. They find their real sister thrown into a closet, all beat up. Then, Banisha takes the spiked club and ferociously beats all of the RowdyRuff Boys. Jan the girl monkey comes in and takes her creations home while Mojo is freaking over how badly Banisha has beated the boys. Rockin' Mad Bernie, Breeze, and Butter are doing services and walking the Talking Dog and Talking Cat, with help from the PowerPuff Girls. Buttercup is trying to quiet Talking Dog and Butter is pulling his leash hard. Bubbles is walking Talking Cat while Breeze feeds him treats. Bernie and Blossom keep an eye out for pet nappers. That's when the RowdyRuff Boys and PowerPunk Girls come. The RRG do have superpowers they just don't use them a lot. Brick and Berserk are knocked down by Blossom and Bernie. Boomer and Brat are too busy flirting to battle, so Bubbles and Breeze pull their hair and throw them. Butch and Brute are pounded by Buttercup and Butter. The end. Category:Episode Guides